Condenada Vida
by Dark-Elric
Summary: Un sueño, una fantasía, una pesadilla... Eso era su vida. Nada más que eso. Su pasado lo condenaba. Su presente no existía. Su futuro... era el resultado de todo y el fin de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

¿Sólo para volver a ver mi rostro en un estanque muerto, lleno de hojas muertas, en un jardín estéril, me detuve después de tanto tiempo en la pequeña ciudad de Múnich? Cuando iba hacía allí, no pensaba en otro motivo que éste.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Verdaderamente eso ya no me importaba; solo quería regresar… y recordar…

Volviendo del mar y de las grandes ciudades de la costa, sentía el deseo de los sitios ocultos, de las calles estrechas, de los muros silenciosos y un poco ennegrecidos por la lluvia. Sabía que iba a encontrar todo eso en la pequeña ciudad donde maestros de clásicas barbas y trajes negros desgastados me habían enseñado, durante cinco años, las ciencias más antiguas, como los principios de la química, la Alquimia; ciencia que actualmente ya no es utilizada en lo científico por sus absurdas "teorías o leyes equivalentes":

"_Existe una ley en la ciencia de la alquimia, ciencia que estudia la composición de los materiales. Con ella puedes convertir simple metal en reluciente oro. La alquimia está sujeta a las leyes de la naturaleza. No puedes ganar algo sin sacrificar nada a cambio del mismo valor; es la ley del intercambio equivalente. La gente no puede ganar nada sin sacrificar nada a cambio. No es solo la ley de la alquimia, es la ley de la verdad del mundo"_

Siempre el mismo relato, nunca cambiaba; todos los antiguos científicos lo repetían como si fuera un típico padrenuestro en la religión cristiana; cada quien tenía su creencia pero yo no, solo era un ateo que creía en sí mismo y en lo que me rodeaba.

A menudo recordaba a Múnich como mi hogar, tan sola en medio de la llanura, como una exiliada (siempre pensé que también hay ciudades desterradas de su propia patria): sin río, sin torres ni campanarios, casi sin árboles; pero calma y resignada en torno al gran palacio de los monjes religiosos y sus extraños cultos, más extraños que cualquiera otra religión; en el que prácticamente vivían y morían. En las calles, cada cien pasos, hay un pozo, y junto cada pozo, una fuente, y sobre cada fuente, un guerrero de terracota pintado de azul y rojo pálido; esto se debía a la clases burguesas de la alta sociedad, muchas de ellas tenían en sus escudos de casta estos colores: rojo, que como casi en la mayoría representaba, sangre derramada y; el azul dependía de cada quién, agua, cielo o libertad, entre muchas otras posibilidades.

Otra vez como de costumbre, me hallaba perdido en medio de mi laberíntica mente. Pretendía mirar por la ventanilla del tren, pero siempre era lo mismo; mis pensamientos me llevaban a un mundo de inconscientes recuerdos e ideas relacionadas con la ciencia. También en medio de todo eso, estaba él; siempre a mi lado en cualquier momento, era inevitable… cada segundo que pasaba, escuchaba su monosilábico nombre dentro de mí: Roy.

"Pero, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?"

Era mi pareja, mi prometido, mi novio, todo en mi vida… o por lo menos eso creía yo y dejaba que todos lo vieran de esa forma.

En pocas palabras, mi vida era Roy y la ciencia; lo demás eran un gran espacio en blanco que jamás se completaría… un espacio en blanco que no puede ser ocupado por una infancia oscura ni recuerdos disfrazados que ocultan toda la realidad.

El atardecer de ese día llegaba desapercibidamente para cualquier pasajero de ese tren, incluyéndome, miraba el aire de mi alrededor, miraba el vacío… todo era interesante para dejarme inconsciente otros minutos más. Muchos de ellos apreciaban los diversos colores del cielo y la cálida brisa que le era ofrecida a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de una ventanilla. Faltaba, por lo menos, media hora para llegar a la estación de trenes, según mi plateado y estropeado reloj de bolsillo que tenía un delicado relieve en su tapa, una serpiente o dragón depende de quién lo vea.

Sentado, con las manos sobre mis rodillas y todos mis mechones rubios cubriéndome la cara, cualquiera pensaría que soy un loco, que cambia de emociones y expresiones cada segundo que pasa. Y bueno… eso en cierta forma lo era; había caminado por todo ese vagón muchas veces que perdí la cuenta; había acomodado mi maleta más de diez veces y; había abierto la ventanilla muchas veces más que todo lo anterior… una persona impaciente o loca…

-Joven –llamó un señor blanquecino muy anciano uniformado con esos trajes de inspectores del tren, en este caso, era negro.

-Joven –repitió con más insistencia y esta vez tomando de los hombros de un pasajero que según su parecer estaba en otro mundo.

-¿Eh? – reaccionó un pelirubio con la mirada perdida

-Hemos llegado a la estación de Múnich hace más de dos horas. Tenemos que pedirle que por favor descienda del tren. – habló el inspector con cortesía y sumo respeto.

- Si… -respondió cabizbajo mientras se intentaba levantar del asiento - ¿Dos horas? –preguntó con exaltación.

-Así es. ¿Lo ayudo con la maleta, Joven? –otra vez, su cordialidad demostraba que ese señor era refinado en sus modales.

-C-claro. – dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba y alzaba entre sus brazos su sobretodo negro que combinaba con el resto de su ropa.

El inspector sostenía con algo de dificultad la valija del joven, nunca se había imaginado que pesara más de lo que aparentaba, se ayudaba con sus dos manos y la poca fuerza que poseía. El otro por su cuenta estaba atrás, aún permanecía en su mundo, caminaba lentamente detrás del uniformado. Ambos bajaron del vagón. El pelirubio quedó fascinado con solo ver la estación: sus faroles característicos que alumbraban todo a su paso; los bancos blancos que estaban al lado de un puesto de diarios del dueño de la estación y; la vieja construcción que en su pared frontal tenía colgado un gran reloj, que igual que antes, no funcionaba. Sus manecillas apenas se movían con el soplar del viento.

Él que sostenía la maleta, dejó la misma al lado del rubio que otra vez soñaba despierto.

"No cambió nada. Tan solo algunos retoques, pero todo es exactamente igual"

Cuando se disponía a seguir, una brusca y helada ráfaga de viento, lo estremeció y meció sus mechones rubios de un lado a otro. Se volteó para ver si alguien, por lo menos, un alma, estaba en esa estación pero no, estaba solo en aquel lugar que ahora se tornaba desolado.

-Debo dejar de escapar de la realidad. –Dijo mientras se agachaba a tomar su valija que estaba detrás de él – Ya es de noche… y ni siquiera lo note.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo fuera de la estación de trenes, dejando la luminosidad de los faroles por la silenciosa oscuridad de las calles de la ciudad.

"Así es… una persona impaciente o loca… no se comportaría como yo lo hago… una persona ausente, que no se siente de este mundo, de esta realidad, lo haría."

Sus pasos eran desiguales, unos más largos que otros, con pequeñas pausas y pensamientos nostálgicos; hacían que él aún se mantuviera despierto. Su figura lentamente se perdía en medio de las sombras pero aún así, caminaba… sin rumbo.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las zonas más oscuras de la ciudad, sin siquiera notarlo en lo más mínimo. Sentía como la brisa que había sido cálida y leve, se convertía en fría y brusca que removía la gran mayoría de mi cabello, que normalmente se encontraba atado en una coleta.

En verdad, mis pasos eran dados involuntariamente por mi subconsciente. Yo solo intentaba reorganizar mis pensamientos pero me era difícil calmar cada idea que me aparecía repentinamente, molestando mi mente y a la vez dejándome más confundido que al principio. De seguro, ya habían pasado horas desde que empecé con mi caminata sin sentido pero el tiempo no era nada para mí. Y la prueba evidente era los cálidos e iluminantes rayos luz que provenían desde la lejanía de los últimos edificios de la ciudad, en pocas palabras, estaba presenciando el sereno amanecer.

Me había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad sin siquiera percibirlo. Pero, por lo menos, no me sentía cansado o más bien hambriento debido a que no había comido nada durante el día de ayer. Lo único que sentía, eran que mis piernas se iban volviendo más livianas que de costumbre… o estaba cayendo rendido debido a mis débiles fuerzas. Me detuve unos segundos para apreciar la calidez que me ofrecía el sol y para calentar levemente mi cara, que al parecer estaba helada al contacto de mis manos. Pero con solo ese roce tan gentil de mi parte, recordé algo que no había pensado muy bien ya que no había tenido tiempo de conversarlo con él.

¿Me había escapado de casa… solo por venir aquí?

La respuesta de esta pregunta aún no la tenía del todo, pero sabía que me debía tomar un tiempo para descansar y para poder encontrarme con todos los recuerdos "buenos" que aún almacenaba esta ciudad.

Seguí mi caminar por las veredas desoladas y lúgubres de toda esa parte de la ciudad que desconocía cuál era. Arboles desnudos y abandonados por las hojas; autos estacionados esperando a que sus dueños llegaran y; las delgadas y pequeñas hojas de otoño que volaban debido al viento que las impulsaba a ser libres…

Libres… libertad… ese concepto ya había sido olvidado por mis incansables intentos de conseguirla cuando aún era un pequeño… niño… (No de estatura)

Avancé por un pequeño sendero que poseía las más inocentes, pero a la vez, perturbadoras estatuas de ángeles blancos o en algunos casos grises, con caras juguetonas al igual que diabólicas. No sé a quién le podría gustar este tipo de arte pagano, que casualmente atraía a miles de personas que valoraban cada una de ellas como si fuera una belleza única del mundo. Terminando ese lugar, había un simpático e inesperado callejón sin salida. Simpático porque lo único que hizo fue que maldijera a la persona que se le había ocurrido ponerlo enfrente mío estorbándome mi camino… sin rumbo, aún; e inesperado debido a que cuando pretendía darme la vuelta por el mismo lugar que había transitado segundos antes, me percaté de que a mi lado tenía un edificio con un frente muy deteriorado y, un singular y pequeño cartel que decía "Host palace". Con temor, bien se supone con temor porque su apariencia daba la idea de típica cueva de brujas, tomé el valor que tenía y entre con cautela. La puerta rechinaba al igual que el piso, y la recepción estaba muy oscura, no había mucha luz para poder ver algo o alguien.

**-¿H-hay alguien?** –grite esperando una respuesta o señal de vida en ese repugnante lugar.

Se suponía que ya era de día, la luz del sol ya había llegado a iluminar todo a su paso, pero aparentemente se había olvidado de ese lugar. Eso causaba la impresión de que si era una zona peligrosa o tenebrosa…

-**Este lugar… es frío… puedo ver mi propia respiración… entonces… este es un lugar… fantasmagórico…** -dije mientras intentaba calentar mis manos con mi respiración, que por el momento era cálida.

Así pasaron unos cinco minutos, en los cuales, seguía pensando el porqué me había metido en ese hotel. Entonces, me puse a pensar cuales eran los defectos de toda esa estructura que se llamaba alojamiento o cueva de brujas. Pues claro, cualquiera, más yo que otro, se molestaría por el rechinido del piso con cada paso o movimiento que implicaba el suelo, el fétido olor a alcohol y algo que estaba en su estado de putrefacción (no sé si algo se moría o no, pero algo en verdad apestaba allí adentro) y la penumbra del lugar. Ni pensarlo ni un segundo más, tome mi valija que había dejado a pocos centímetros de la recepción y decidí irme. Pero una voz me hizo de cambiar de opinión.

-**Las habitaciones cuentan tan solo 2 euros**. – dijo una voz muy suave pero muy femenina. Aparentaba ser una mujer joven pero con solo verla a la cara, cualquier terminaría boquiabierto. La miré directo a sus profundos y verdosos ojos, calculando mentalmente el gasto que me llevaría alojarme en otro lugar mejor. Sin pasar la oferta por desapercibido, contuve mi orgullo y decidí alojarme en ese lugar que tanto me espeluznaba tan solo por ser un tacaño.

En esos momentos, no contaba con mucho dinero ya que al escaparme había tomado lo primero que encontré en mi caja de ahorros, que casualmente no era mucho, pero me serviría para mantenerme vivo durante algunos días pero no semanas.

Ella inspeccionó meticulosamente una libreta roja con los bordes dorados, muy refinados pero no combinaban con el resto de esa recepción. Anotó un par de cosas para luego buscar en algunos cajones una especie de caja blanca. Me preguntó mi nombre y con solo eso se conformó. En realidad, pensaba que podría tomarme más datos, pero igual lo deje así. De la caja, sacó un pedazo de metal que según mis ojos era la llave; y así era. La limpió un poco con una pañuelo blanco de la misma caja, en la cual, la había sacado y luego me llamó a acercarme. Me acerqué a la anciana llena de todas las casuales señales de que ya era una vieja… arrugas, gafas, manchas, ojeras… junto con una espantosa bata blanca. ¡Me odiare a mi mismo cuando llegue a ser un anciano decrepito!

Tomé la llave que me alcanzó y luego de un par de indicaciones, un poco frustrado me encaminé hacia el cuarto piso y el último de ese estructurado alojamiento que en cualquier momento amenazaba con caerse. Subía las escaleras, o más bien intente subir algunos peldaños que estaban llenos de telarañas, tierras y otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar. Después de unos 10 minutos de luchar contra la subida hasta mi habitación, observe que aparte de yo aparentemente no había nadie más en ese gran lugar. Mi mente permaneció en blanco durante ese pequeño trayecto, por eso supongo que no me desquite con todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

Es obvio que nadie se alojaría en un lugar como este, nadie por mas tacaño que sea… excepto yo, que soy un caso especial…

Con la vieja y oxidada llave logre abrir una puerta de madera pulida recientemente según sus facciones. Al abrir esa puerta, mis ojos contemplaron una especie de habitación muy simple: una cama que no tenía colchón pero si una sabana, una mesa con diarios, un piso de cerámica putrefacta, aire lentamente lleno de amargura y luego otra habitación pequeña que se supone que debería ser el baño. Con esas expectativas, entré, deje mi valija ambulante al lado de la mesa y pensé que fue una muy mala idea quedarse en un lugar como ese. Intentando evitar que el empapelado gris se me cayera encima y que el agua que salía de la bañadera evitara mojar la habitación; me recosté sobre los fierros de la cama procurando dormir algo. Sabía que necesitaba dormir y comer algo o si no para mañana ya no existiría, pero mis ganas de querer vivir cada día disminuían como el aire puro de este planeta que cada día es contaminado.

Luego de cerrar mis ojos y haber dormido una máximo de dos minutos me di cuenta que enfrente mío había un teléfono antiguo de color negro o algo parecido. Con mucha pereza me levanté y me fijé si había línea. Para mi suerte, si había; con algo de inseguridad marqué un número muy conocido para mí, pero hasta el momento, parecía que nunca lo hubiera usado ya que marcaba con tal lentitud que hasta mi me confundía. Sentía la gran necesidad de hacer llamado como si de eso fuera a depender mi vida, pero de cierto modo, así era. La impaciencia me invadió hasta el último rincón de mí ser, al mismo tiempo, podía percibir los pequeños pálpitos de mi corazón y mi respiración que había comenzado a agitarse. El típico tono de espera lo escuché aproximadamente por unos segundos hasta que percibí que alguien había contestado mi llamado.

-_Hola ¿Quién habla?_ –dijo aquel, que tan solo escuchar su característico tono de voz me alegró un poco, pero a la vez, me hizo recordar por qué había decidido tomarme un tiempo lejos de él; para olvidarme de algo que no podía explicar. Mi corazón se aceleró de repente al sentir como ese recuerdo comenzaba a proyectarse de nuevo en mi mente.

Me quede mudo, sin saber que decirle. No tenía el valor para decirle el porqué, pero a la vez, no tenía el valor de colgar. Permanecí en silencio hasta que de nuevo volvió hablar.

_-¿Hay alguien al otro lado?_

_**-¿R-r-o-y?**_ – dije entrecortadamente. Tenía miedo de que se enojara, de que me odiara, le tenía miedo… por pequeños instantes quise cortar la llamada pero él lo evito.

-¿_Edo? ¿Eres tú?_ _Por favor contéstame_ –pidió con amabilidad y un poco de impaciencia. Podía sentir como la distancia que teníamos era acortada con rapidez, presintiendo que lo tenía a mi lado.

**-**_**Si… L-lo siento… yo no quise… pero lo necesitaba… después de… **_- intenté responder. Mi voz no quería salir. Me enmudecí por solo segundos que parecían décadas de confinamiento solitario.

_-regresa…- _pidió con tristeza marcada en su voz. Lo menos que quería, era hacerlo sufrir pero yo también estaba desgarrándome el alma desde hace tiempo y lo peor es que nunca se dio cuenta de eso… nunca.

_**-No puedo… no puedo… Lo siento –**_respondí con dolor. Acaso había realizado esa llamada para martirizarme y a él también o había sido para escuchar su voz que a mí parecer era serena y dulce, en algunos momentos, solo algunos.

_-¡¡Edo!! Esp- _gritó con euforia crónica.

De inmediato corté. No quería escucharlo, sabía que me iba a dar su patético sermón de inocencia absoluta, pero por más que quisiera lo necesitaba y por más que lo odiara lo amaba aún más. Aun no entendía el por qué me había vuelto a Múnich. Pero no quería verlo por un tiempo indefinido que podría durar días, semanas, meses hasta incluso años.

Me angustiaba saber que no lo vería más y tampoco recibiría sus tan cálidos besos que me daba antes de irse a su trabajo, pero así tenía que ser. Era raro sentirse de esa manera: amarlo y odiarlo con todo mi ser al mismo tiempo. Aunque estos sentimientos me remontaban a mis tiempos pasados, a mi infancia, más que todo.

No lo podría perdonar aún, tenía que analizar bien todo los hechos para luego sacar una conclusión…

¿Una conclusión del por qué lo amaba como si fuera todo en mi vida, sin importarme todos los errores que cometía enfrente mío dañándome hasta lo profundo de mi alma y causando que mis lagrimas se derramaran por tantas estupideces suyas?

Sin notarlo ni sentirlo, estaba llorando. Mis lagrimas rebosaban mis mejillas, lugar donde tantas muestra de afecto o amor habían recibido y, a la vez, tantos golpes duros que me hicieron entrar en mi propia realidad. Me las acaricié con delicadeza mientras provocaba que mis llantos se prolongaran aun más e hicieran eco en esa ya clara habitación. Leves vientos soplaban desde el ventanal que se encontraba al costado de la cama, causando que mis mechones sueltos de mis cabellos se movieran de forma ondulante, dándoles un aspecto oscilante.

Cansado de la realidad que estaba viviendo en ese momento, me acosté en el frio y áspero piso de cerámica gris que parecía muy desgastado por el pasar del tiempo. Pretendí olvidarme de todo, absolutamente todo pero pasados unos segundos, mi mente fue acechada sin piedad por recuerdos que me dolían tan solo recordarlos; sentirlos aún presentes; palabras sin sentido; palabras que herían más que el filoso cuchillo de los monjes y sentimientos que morían con él pasar de los segundos. En esa misma posición, me abrasé tan fuertemente empuñando mis uñas contra mi propia piel. Sabía que de esa forma me estaba dañando exteriormente pero desde mi interior sentía que esa era la única forma de atesorar mi dolor… de hacerlo real y no solo una ilusión que solo carcomía mi mente.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza conteniendo mis lagrimas, conteniendo mi nostalgia solo por un momento ya que una dulce sonrisa me hizo acordar de que nunca me diera por vencido en momentos duros de la vida que tan solo siguiera luchando para recibir a cambio una recompensa; es decir, que intentara pensar que esa absurda ley del intercambio equivalente se podría aplicar en algunos casos especiales como el que yo vivía.

Aprecié los hermosos colores del atardecer como si los estuviera esperando desde hace tiempo. Había permanecido acostado en ese piso durante la gran parte del día, sinceramente el frío mataba mi poca sensibilidad al igual que mis intentos de dormir un poco.

Contemplé el frío ambiente de mi habitación junto con el rugir de mi estómago, que me reclamaba desde hace horas que sea piadoso y le diera algo que comer. Con algo de torpeza y mucha somnolencia, me levanté del frió piso. Me acerqué al ventanal y pude observar que era un bello atardecer que hacía tiempo no veía. Era un momento perfecto para querer que durara para siempre, pero el viento frió me hacía estremecer hasta lo más profundo. Dejando esa vista de lado, cerré el ventanal y lo cubrí con la cortina violácea que estaba enroscada a un lado. La oscuridad se apoderó de todo ese cuarto dejándome sin la mas mínima idea de donde estaba la luz o, por lo menos, una vela. Tropezando con un sinfín de cosas, logré tomar mi abrigo y llegar hasta donde, según mi pensar, estaba la puerta. Sin más rodeos, estaba en lo cierto y la abrí, logrando que la luz del exterior del pasillo me encegueciera temporalmente.

Recuperando mi vista, noté que el pasillo parecía haber sufrido una par de modificaciones; por ejemplo la pintura fresca o el empapelado nuevo de las paredes junto con la inexistencia de basura que yo juraría haber visto cuando llegue. Con algo de inseguridad, evité preguntarle mis dudas al hombre que se encontraba a centímetros de mí, que casualmente parecía entretenido mientras pintaba lo que faltaba. Sin esperar más tiempo, bajé las escaleras de un salto y corrí hasta la entrada donde termine azotando la puerta de tal manera, que pareciera que la destruí. Ese alojamiento ya era un lugar detestable, pronto me iría de ahí, no me cabía la menor duda. Nuevamente el anochecer ya había llegado y yo otra vez andaba caminando por las calles… y otra vez sin rumbo…

-_**Debo dejar de hacer esto, mejor me…**_ - dije con algo de entusiasmo, pero antes de regresar a la cueva de brujas, es decir, a mi alojamiento, me tomaría un delicioso café.

No era para presumir, pero admiraba demasiado el autentico olor a café recién molido, no es que yo sea un adicto a la cafeína, o por ahí lo sea; pero esa fragancia que envolvía el viento era muy atrayente para mí. De esta forma, me encaminé hasta el lugar de origen de esa aroma.

Boquiabierto, asombrado, impactado… entre tantos otros calificativos, me quedé al averiguar que el lugar proveniente del olor a café era un elegante restaurante muy fino y delicado visto desde afuera, pero según su iluminación y sus impactantes ventanales daban la ilusión que era un lugar verdaderamente lujoso y, a su vez, muy costoso para mi gusto… o para mi ser tacaño.

Autos lujosos, personas con ropa de alta gama que eran perseguidas por periodistas, lujo y mucha fama… yo no encajaba en un lugar o sociedad como esa. Jamás lo haría.

Decepcionado, me dirigí a un café que había a tan solo un par de metros de ese majestuoso lugar. Este nuevo ambiente, no mostraba ningún signo de lujo, todo era normal y sencillo. Mesas, sillas, paredes, cerámicas y mostrador… todos eran de un color verde azulado. Con solo ese pequeño detalle, uno se podía dar cuenta de que ese lugar amaba ese sofisticado color. Había tan solo un par de personas sentadas que charlaba o gritaban en las mesas de al fondo, muy lejos de mí. Me senté a dos o tres mesas de la puerta, ya que si me adentraba más, no podría soportar el olor a humo… o cigarrillo. Lo detestaba al igual que un par de cosas más.

Requerí que me atendieran y, de repente, un mozo o simplemente un muchacho pelicastaño sin uniforme, vestido de manera informal, se acercó a mí para tomarme la orden que yo pedía. Un poco agobiado por esa verdosa compañía, pedí un café simple y le recalqué que no sea verde… [¿Podían ser capaces de todo o no?] Esperé algunos minutos, que simultáneamente parecieron infinitos ya que sin siquiera notarlo empecé a recordar algunas alegrías de antes.

Dejando las leyes del tiempo y la realidad, me metí en mis recuerdos…

Recordaba la casa o convento donde viví en los años de mi aprendizaje y mi vieja niñez. Alegrías, tristezas, juegos, canciones, rimas, amigos… todo fue bello hasta un cierto punto donde mi vida se bifurcó en una especie de penumbra sobre mí e ilusiones imposibles.

Mis ventanas de mi habitación no daban a la plaza alegre durante todo el año, por las risas de los más pequeños e indefensos niños, en donde yo también me incluyo; sino a un gran jardín sereno y cerrado entre las casas, donde en un rincón, había un estanque rodeado de rocas artificiales y algunas plantas, al igual que delicadas flores como las rosas rojas que crecían como por arte de magia. Pero desgraciadamente, nadie cuidaba el jardín: el viejo señor Tocker había muerto milagrosamente, no es que yo le deseara la muerte, pero en cierto modo, se lo merecía; y su hija Nina, aburrida y devota, consideraba herejes a los arboles y vanidosas a las flores. No entendía el por qué en su cambio de carácter y personalidad. Ella desde pequeña había sido muy alegre, feliz y angelical, pero de un día a otro, cambió sin previo aviso, transformándose en una persona recta sin emoción alguna.

El estanque también había muerto por la culpa de ambos. De su origen, ya no brotaba ningún chorro de agua; esta parecía tan inmóvil y cansada como si, desde tiempos remotos, fuese la misma. En cuanto al resto, las hojas de los árboles lo cubrían casi por completo, y también, las hojas parecían haber caído allí dentro en los otoños de los siglos pasados.

Siempre todo había sido así, tan calmo y sereno… esencialmente muerto.

Y Al…

Sin darme cuenta de nuevo, había estado fantaseando con mis recuerdos que ni siquiera había notado al mozo cuando me trajo el café que tanto ansiaba. Simplemente tomé la taza blanca que en su interior emanaba un aroma exquisito, sin esperarme, di un primer sorbo.

-_**Es exquisito… se parece mucho al de…**_ - mi mirada se entristeció con solo pensarlo.

Era cierto, pero esta casualidad era casi imposible, tenía el mismo sabor que el café que Roy alguna vez me había preparado ya hace un buen tiempo.

Bajé la taza y decidí no seguir tomando. Como el café no era lo único que había en mi mesa, empecé a comer el resto de bocadillos de diversos sabores y un par de medialunas, que de seguro, eran para acompañar el café que en esta ocasión no tomaría. Terminando con todo lo demás exceptuando la taza, terminé muy satisfecho. Eso era obvio, ya que no haber comido durante más de un día, me permitiría comer cualquier cosa… excepto lo que había en esa cueva de brujas… "alojamiento", eso sí verdaderamente no me lo comería.

Dejé el pago de lo que había comido y de lo que no había tomado. Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida de ese lugar. El mozo me miró algo extrañado ya que notó que no había tomado casi nada del café, sin preguntarme ni nada, desvió su mirada de mí y siguió con sus labores.

La temperatura de afuera era muy distinta a la de adentro de ese café. Temblé por algunos segundos hasta que mi cuerpo se terminó acostumbrando a la sensación del frió. Sin perder más tiempo, volví a caminar directo al hotel donde me hospedaba.

Pasé por el lujoso restaurante y desde uno de los ventanales vi a alguien que tomaba café. No sé porque pero de alguna forma… ¿podía ser que todos los cafés que hubieran en el mundo, sin importar como fuera su sabor o forma de elaboración siempre terminarían con el mismo sabor que Roy le daba a sus cafés matutinos y dulces?

-_**Si es así… jamás volveré a tomar una gota de café, jamás. **_–uno de mis puños se levantó para ponerse encima de mi pecho, sosteniendo la idea o conclusión elaboraba hasta el momento.

_**-Tengo que odiarte… no amarte más… ¡odiarte!**_

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, una fuerte ventisca helada y cálida a la vez me atravesó sin antelación mía. Tan solo no tomé en cuenta ningún hecho y me fui caminando hasta donde se suponía que me alojaba. Con la mente en blanco caminé… evitando que una simple ventisca me confundiera y me diera a entender que lo que hacía estaba mal.


End file.
